The present invention relates to a virtual-space providing apparatus, a virtual-space providing system, and a virtual-space providing method, by which services such as communication with other users, and purchase of a commodity, are provided in a virtual space.
As high-performance personal computers for individual use and the Internet has come into wider use, the Internet have been used to build a virtual space on a server, which provides a user with services that enable communication with other users, purchase of commodities, and the like, in the virtual space.
However, as far as the present state of the art is concerned, for example, if a user wishes to provide a simulation by building a user's own room (existing in a real space) into a virtual space, the user cannot perform the simulation in the room built into the virtual space before actually making a purchase. In addition, even if the user actually places a purchased commodity in the real-space room, the user cannot reflect the commodity in the virtual-space room. As described above, the virtual space is nothing more than an imaginary space that exists in a virtual world. Therefore, there was the following problem: it is not possible to associate experience, action, and the like, in the real space with the virtual space.